


No Thanks For The Mammary

by animenutcase



Series: The Misadventures of the Family Known As The Shepherds [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina experiences that feel when your father-in-law has kinda-sorta touched your boobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Thanks For The Mammary

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the promotional manga for Fire Emblem Awakening. You can read the pages in question here: http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Lon%27qu

Lucina didn't have a lot of memories of Morgan's father. She had met him, certainly, but had never really spoken to him. Now that she thought about it, she'd never actually seen him speaking to Kjelle, Cynthia, or any of the girls. When Lucina was little, she once asked Aunt Lissa why Lon'qu always seemed to avoid talking to her and the other girls. Aunt Lissa simply explained that Lon'qu had some... issues and that she would need to ask him herself, preferably when she was older. 

Lon'qu died shortly after that, so that conversation never happened. 

When she tried to infiltrate Regna Ferox, it didn't take long for her to be spotted. Fortunately, all she had to do was claim that she was interested in fighting strong opponents, and Khan Basilio invited her to fight Lon'qu. He was fast, but for whatever the reason, when his head bumped into her chest, he froze up, leaving him wide open. Basilio was baffled at Lon'qu's defeat, but offered to make her his Champion for the tournament. Lucina accepted. Not only would it give her access to the castle, but it would also give her the chance to try her blade against her father's. 

After that, Lucina didn't think much about Lon'qu until two years later, when Morgan was found. She'd been concerned when she learned that he had amnesia, but he seemed to be taking it in stride. Lucina couldn't help but wish she had even a fraction of his optimism. At the same time, however, there were times where Morgan's very presence calmed her mind. 

Morgan's ability to give Lucina inner peace did not stop her from getting angry when he casually told her that he loved her as well. Did he honestly not know how much it took to get up the nerve to confess!? 

After the wedding, though, they'd settled into a routine that Lucina honestly couldn't complain about. Once a week Morgan would bring flowers to their tent. He tried to switch it up by finding different kinds every week, and Lucina was grateful for that. They would spend time together in the evenings. If they were in the mood, they would engage in certain... activities. On other days, though, the two of them were content to just cuddle. 

A few months after the wedding was one of those days. Lucina was lying on the cot when Morgan climbed on top of her. 

"It might be a good idea for me to get undressed first." Lucina laughed.  
"Hmm... Nah. I think I'm content to just stay like this." Morgan replied with a grin as he buried his face in her chest. 

Lucina was about to laugh again when Lon'qu's face appeared in her mind. That was odd. Why would she be seeing Morgan's father's face at time like this? 

Then the memory of two years ago hit her with the force of an Arcthunder. 

"Oh, gods..." She let out a groan.  
"What's wrong?" Morgan lifted his face and gave her a concerned look.  
"Your father touched my chest."  
"What!?" Morgan gasped, pulling himself off of her.  
"Not on purpose!" Lucina quickly added, noticing the alarmed look on his face. "It was two years ago, when I was disguising myself as Marth. I had to get into the castle at Regna Ferox, and Khan Basilio had me fight your father. He ended up bumping his head into my chest."  
"I see." Morgan relaxed as he understood that his father had not, in fact, sexually assaulted his wife and/or cheated on his mother.  
"I'd forgotten about it since it was during a fight, but when you put your face in my chest, I suddenly remembered it."  
"Do you think Father remembers it?" 

It was a silly question and they both knew it. Lon'qu was not the type to hold grudges, but he was also very famous for having an aversion to women. Bumping into a woman's chest was not likely something he'd easily forget. 

In fact, this actually seemed to explain a lot of Lon'qu's behavior. He had an aversion to women, but he seemed to have a special aversion to Lucina. While it was true that he didn't like being near any women that weren't his wife, he never got up and left the room when one of them stopped by to visit. With Lucina, he seemed to go out of his way to avoid her. When she and Morgan went to ask for his and Robin's blessing, he gave a simple "It's fine", and walked out of the room. During strategy meetings, he made sure he was standing as far away from Lucina as possible. 

All this time, Lucina had thought that Lon'qu simply didn't like her and had only given his blessing for her to marry his son grudgingly. Admittedly, Lucina hadn't exactly given him much reason _to_ like her, considering that she'd accused his wife of having an affair with her father. Taking her up on her offer to follow her around to prove she wasn't probably didn't help, either. Especially when she was trying to talk to Lon'qu. 

Lucina looked up from her hands to apologize to Morgan for letting the situation bother her, but he was gone. 

For a second, she just sat there, wondering where he'd gone. Then she remembered who she was thinking about. Morgan often analyzed situations in order to figure out what to do, but there were times when he charged ahead and confronted the problem directly. If this was one of those times, then... 

Lucina stood up as quickly as she could and moved to the entrance of the tent. She opened the flap and walked through... And promptly walked straight into Lon'qu. 

Both of them winced when they realized who they'd collided with, and for a moment they just stood there. Lon'qu was the first to recover, and he turned to walk away. It was when he was stopped by someone grabbing his arm that Lucina realized that Morgan and Robin were right behind him. 

"You guys need to talk this out." Morgan insisted. "I don't want my wife and my father to spend their whole lives avoiding each other over a misunderstanding."  
"It's not really a misunderstanding, Morgan." Lucina sighed as she braced herself for the awkward conversation that all four of them knew was coming. "It's more of a giant wyvern flying overhead every time we're in the same room." 

At any rate, it wouldn't do for them to have this conversation outside where almost anyone could hear them, so they went inside. Lucina grabbed some chairs so Lon'qu and Robin could sit across from them while she and Morgan sat on the bed. 

"So if what Morgan has told me is true, there was a little... incident between the two of you two years ago?" Robin, ever the take-charge type (Lucina could see where Morgan got it from), started them off.  
"Yes." Lucina confirmed, looking away from her mother-in-law's face. "I became Khan Basilio's champion when I defeated Father-In-Law in a fight, if you could call it that."  
"Explain."  
"During the fight, Father-In-Law accidentally bumped his head into my... chest. When he froze up, I took advantage of the opportunity to strike, and defeated him."  
" _I see_." Lucina winced at the not-quite-icy tone of Robin's voice. 

Robin turned her head toward Lon'qu. 

"Is it fair to say that you knew Lucina was a woman the entire time?" She asked calmly.  
"I assumed that she had her reasons for disguising herself." Lon'qu's reply was quick and to the point. "And indeed, it turned out that she did. It was not my place to reveal it."  
"Well, that's true." Robin sighed.  
"And Lucina said that it was an accident, and it probably happened before you and Father met." Morgan added, gesturing to Lon'qu and Lucina, who both nodded.  
"I understand that." Robin explained as she held up her hand to silence her son. "I don't need any convincing. This conversation is so we can clear the air between your father and Lucina." 

She looked back at her husband. "I've noticed that your aversion to women seems even worse whenever Lucina is involved. You seem to go out of your way to avoid her." 

Lon'qu remained silent. 

"I understand that your fear of women isn't going to just go away, but if you can make an exception for your wife, surely you can make one for your son's wife?"  
"I didn't even remember what happened until a short while ago." Lucina added.  
"That explains it." Lon'qu sighed. "It seemed strange that you were so formal, but not uncomfortable when you asked for our permission to marry Morgan."  
"What?" 

Lon'qu sighed again and looked Lucina right in the eye. 

"I suppose that just because the situation was uncomfortable for me doesn't mean it was the same for you. I apologize, Lucina."  
"I-It's alright, Father-In-Law." Lucina shifted awkwardly. "I'll just be happy to put all of this behind us."  
"Put all of what behind you?" 

Everyone looked to the entrance of the tent to see Lucina's brother, Brady, walking in. 

"You could have knocked." Morgan frowned.  
"What are you doing here?" Lucina ignored Morgan and stood up, Falchion in hand. "Are we under attack? Is something wrong?"  
"I should be askin' you that!" Brady scowled. "Noire said she saw Morgan draggin' his parents over here in a hurry. We were worried it was some sort of family emergency!"  
"Oh, no!" Morgan laughed as he relaxed. "We were just talking about the time Father hit his face in Lucina's chest."  
"He did **_WHAT_**!?"

The flap of the tent opened once more to reveal Chrom and Maribelle, both looking veritable shades of unhappy.

Robin sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
